


Purr, Purr, Purr

by catboylancewinkemoji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (tags added/updated each day), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Lance (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboylancewinkemoji/pseuds/catboylancewinkemoji
Summary: Kinktober 2018 but every Lance has cat ears and a tail.--Day 2: DeepthroatingKeith loved the contrasts he could draw out of Lance, but none as much as the difference in his every day gentleness compared to the ruthlessness in his fucking. His drive was consistent and intimidating, forcing himself into Keith’s drooling mouth at an ungodly pace with herculean force, and even in the midst of timing his breaths and keeping hyper-aware of his jaw and his mouth, Keith found himself having to resist releasing pressure below his own belt and clawing up Lance’s sides under such raw power. Lance fucked into Keith’s face like he had perfected it, and Keith found no qualms in dropping to his knees in even the dustiest of parking lots on the hottest of days behind truck beds if only for the sake of getting to experience it on the fly.





	1. Day 1: Clothed Sex

**Author's Note:**

> The kinktober list I'm using is bootleg/homemade lmao by me and my girlfriend because we're cheaters and I wanted to have fun and be motivated to do it so we just made our own instead of finding one. Also I'm late shh. I'm not new here but I'm posting on this name because I'd feel bad if I put all my new explicit catboy stuff on my normal fic area when people didn't even ask for that.
> 
> Also don't ask why he's a catboy in every fic it's partially a joke and partially like why not. Catboy literally just ears and tail nothing fancy don't ask weird questions thanks for coming to my ted talk

                Lance flicked his ears behind him at the receding sound of footsteps from the room, counting silently in his head as he shifted in place and determined how to best approach the current object of his attention. Across the control deck, the only other figure in the late hour was a tired Keith, stifling a yawn behind his hand and settling his dark gaze on the vastness of space beyond the bay windows. It wasn’t hard to recognize how well into their night cycle they were, but negotiations ran long and stressful and a Paladin’s job knew no exact time parameters, so they were well accustomed to working past even the simplest of routines they had set for themselves to keep sane.

                So, Lance felt his tail curl as he watched Keith with a resolve, and he decided that they could spare a little more sleep still for the sake of some stress relief, no matter the rarity of the silence in the castle at that moment.

                Keith turned fractionally as Lance approached from behind, indicating his awareness with just a tilt of his head and disarming the Red Paladin with a crooked smirk, softened just at the edges by their long night so far. “I’ve got a plan.” Lance declared, pressing at Keith’s shoulder to turn him properly and stepping into his space to nudge him back towards the sturdy panels of the deck’s platform monitors and controls. Keith followed suit effortlessly, allowing himself to be positioned and complying with a huff of laughter when Lance grappled under his thighs to lift him onto the edge of one said monitor, steering clear of as many buttons as they could.

                “What’s your plan?” He murmured into Lance’s mouth as they slotted together for a soft kiss. Keith’s hands immediately found themselves in familiar positions—to Lance’s hips, the base of his spine, a press between his shoulder blades, and combing through his hair to rub circles under the familiar poke of ears from his fine hair—and they traveled between these favorite spots to make quick and short work of the tactician. Lance, in turn, pressed insistently to convey as obviously as he could to the tail-less boy what exactly he had in mind for the rest of their night, and when he pawed up Keith’s chest and tried to find friction in grinding their clothed hips together, he was met with another huff of laughter, even breathier than before.

                Lance’s tail flicked behind him as he tried to position them properly to optimize their grinding for his second attempt, and Keith tried to snatch after it as per usual to no short amusement of the cat-eared paladin. “We’re going to do this right here, because you already look all gross and grimy and hot. So, why not get a little dirtier before we shower and head to sleep?”

                “You could stand to not say I look gross before you try to get in my pants.” Keith failed at hiding his bemusement, but Lance found no chance to comment on the other’s love of quips due to the sensation of his ears being played with again being far too distracting to continue bantering on during. When he pressed their hips together once more, it was desperate in the midst of a mewl crawling up his throat, and Keith’s breath caught at the sensation obviously enough for Lance to know he had found the right spot, and so he continued at that mercilessly.

                The pace was excruciating and impossible to navigate regulating with one wearing spandex and the other restricting denim, but Lance still worked his hips insistently enough to draw claws out of Keith’s petting hands, forcing them to rake through Lance’s hair like needlepoints before they began twisting at the locks on the base of his skull. Lance was drawn into a hurried and bruising kiss unprompted but not unwelcome, and he tried not to laugh into it as Keith attempted a broken and loving purr of, “Kitten…” right at the time Lance found his nipple through his shirt and twisted at it. It immediately drew a whimper from Keith, who crowded back onto the controls and practically yanked Lance aloft to join him. They both jumped momentarily in their desperate grinds against one another as a few castle readings filled the screens at Keith’s back’s insistence underneath their intimate occupation, but otherwise Lance would not be deterred, and so he was back at it in only a moment, grasping at Keith’s hips and readjusting his position as to not fall from the control panels.

                Keith groaned as Lance started up again, practically dragging the Black Paladin’s hips to meet his own forcefully and grinning down at him as they each began to unravel. The pace was ruthless, layers of clothes dulling the sensation but adding new weight to the friction and seams to dig into sensitive areas that would need to be finished quickly if they wanted to avoid chaffing. Lance bowed down as Keith raked into his hair again, gripping just below his soft ears and dragging them closer together by his firm hand.

                “When we’re done here,” Lance purred, feeling Keith kick a leg out and hook it around the Red Paladin’s waist for a deeper grind he was happy to oblige to, “we’re doing this all over again after the showers. Grime-less, pant-less version.”

                Fruitlessly, Keith tried to chuckle through one of his echoing grunts, thrusting his hips up to meet Lance’s ramming down to speed up their process desperately. “What is it about sleepless nights that gets you so hot and ready?”

                Lance bit into Keith’s neck, immediately retracting from the action when Keith twisted his fingers too close to the soft hairs in Lance’s delicate ears. Lance, resisting the urge to yowl, began panting down at him as he thrust brutally at their waists. Keith twisted his fingers again, unaware, and whimpered in a telling way while his restless hips settled enough for Lance to release them, and Lance, his tail flicking, allowed himself just another jerk or two into the pliant body below him before he found his release even despite the tightness of his pants, the friction of the seam catching just too good to resist.

                Gradually, he allowed himself to slump while he slowed his hips to a stop, and he batted Keith’s hand away from his hair so it could instead settle somewhere gentler and less destructive. “It’s the thrill of sleepy sex ahead. Nothing better than sleepy sex.” He slurred, smiling contentedly as Keith hummed below him and nudged a hand to his chest before he could rest down entirely.

                “No catnaps.” Keith was blessed with the talent to always sound much more composed after anything filthy, and his only slightly huskier voice graced Lance’s ear while he gently shoved him up and off of the control panel. “You’ve still got a shower to treat me to. Up.”

                There was no actual deliberation to be had, but Lance licked his lips and pressed a kiss to Keith’s own when they were standing, pretending to contemplate Keith’s words while he let his gaze rake across the Black Paladin’s form. Belatedly, he grinned and agreed, “No catnaps.”

                Keith only rolled his eyes, shoving Lance lightheartedly and leading them across the deck towards the doors. “Alright, hurry before it starts feeling gross.”


	2. Day 2: Deepthroating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Deepthroating  
> \--  
> Keith loved the contrasts he could draw out of Lance, but none as much as the difference in his every day gentleness compared to the ruthlessness in his fucking. His drive was consistent and intimidating, forcing himself into Keith’s drooling mouth at an ungodly pace with herculean force, and even in the midst of timing his breaths and keeping hyper-aware of his jaw and his mouth, Keith found himself having to resist releasing pressure below his own belt and clawing up Lance’s sides under such raw power. Lance fucked into Keith’s face like he had perfected it, and Keith found no qualms in dropping to his knees in even the dustiest of parking lots on the hottest of days behind truck beds if only for the sake of getting to experience it on the fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're like farmers market stall workers yes lance is still a cat boy

                The long groan to Keith’s side was enough of an indicator of their leaving, both of them having watched the trickle of patrons from the market slow enough to near a halt as the sun pulled above them and the day dragged on from a crisp morning to a sweltering and unpleasant afternoon. Keith glanced to watch Lance stand and begin gathering their meager bushels of corn to replace in their baskets as he whistled away, casual as ever, and while there was enough produce left to justify the help of the two farm hands, Keith instead busied himself with gathering their chairs to slide into the back of the truck bed and, from that position, began scoping out their exact level of privacy. The market was near empty, closed officially in just fifteen minutes and abandoned hours before by patrons and merchants avoiding the weather. Seeing that nobody who remained would reasonably notice them, as soon as Lance approached with a hefty basket of corn to settle into the back of the truck Keith immediately dropped to his knees.

                “You’re going to get us banned.” Lance groaned in a way that wasn’t quite a protest, shoving his corn basket far into the truck bed and settling his hands on the door firmly while Keith worked at the zipper of his heavy work jeans. “One person even thinks we look indecent in this wholesome environment and that’s it for _Voltron Farms_ at these stalls—God.”

                “Mmmhm.” Keith replied coolly, rubbing a firm circle into Lance’s already slowly hardening member and finding the decency not to comment on how the cat-person definitely loved the position they were in, if his flicking tail behind him were any obvious indication.

                Lance sighed in response, as if the tugging that was lowering his jeans and the shifting that followed to work around his underwear was an exhaustion to him. Shamelessly, Keith closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open the second a strong hand combed through a few of his loose and wispy hairs, catching on his braid but sending him into the perfect state of mind for where he wanted this quick event to be. “You just want me to—Okie dokie.” Lance purred, clearly resisting a laugh as Keith began stroking him to full hardness and laid the tip of his member on the flat of his tongue. Lance tried for the wispy hairs again, letting his hand catch firmer at the braid, and there it stayed to keep a loose hold through Keith’s ministrations.

“Hey, are we going to—” Keith allowed the slightest bit of pooling to continue before he dropped his hand and swallowed Lance’s tip completely, licking around it and pushing forward to a midpoint so he could begin bobbing without any fanfare, and Lance hissed above him instead of continuing his line of questioning.

                He hadn’t quite gotten Keith’s idea, though, and if they didn’t hurry then one of the stall managers was bound to begin their checks around to make sure the areas were clear. Without a doubt, they would be banned for life if they were caught in such a compromising position, so Keith slid one of his hands from where they rested at Lance’s thighs to meet the fingers tangled in his braid, trying to tighten the hold they had on the twist and convey what he was trying to get started and Lance, content as he was to have Keith shallowly bobbing on him so far, took only a moment before getting the message.

                “You know what to do, _Kitten_ ,” Lance purred, tightening his hold and jerking roughly into Keith’s mouth the second he even slightly indicated he was ready. Keith gagged immediately and yanked petulantly at Lance’s tail, diving around for a reach at the base of it so he couldn’t miss in its flicking. Lance, undeterred, smoothed his second hand down the side of Keith’s face as Keith allowed his eyelids to flutter and, after a few more awkward jerks where Keith allowed his drool to pool and saliva to coat Lance’s member sloppily, the brutal pace began.

                Keith loved the contrasts he could draw out of Lance, but none as much as the difference in his every day gentleness compared to the ruthlessness in his fucking. His drive was consistent and intimidating, forcing himself into Keith’s drooling mouth at an ungodly pace with herculean force, and even in the midst of timing his breaths and keeping hyper-aware of his jaw and his mouth, Keith found himself having to resist releasing pressure below his own belt and clawing up Lance’s sides under such raw power. Lance fucked into Keith’s face like he had perfected it, and Keith found no qualms in dropping to his knees in even the dustiest of parking lots on the hottest of days behind truck beds if only for the sake of getting to experience it on the fly.

                As Lance twisted his fingers impossibly tighter into Keith’s braid Keith knew he was close to finishing, and so he worked at timing himself correctly to throw in some hollowed cheeks or some gentle lash looks, but it became harder when Lance used him so brutally and his eyes became so wet. Still, when he chanced a glance up through the way his head was being dragged back and forth, he was met with Lance’s bright eyes boring down at him, his ears and eyelids lowered dangerously, and Lance gave a strange purring groan in response to whatever he must have seen in looking down.

                Lance released without warning after another secure twist in Keith’s dark strands, and Keith tried not to gag again as he was held in place, his fingers itching and clawing up Lance’s thighs. When Lance’s hand loosened again, it was only to bob Keith in place once or twice more as he softened, and finally he was removed when there was nothing left to extract from him.

                “I love you,” Lance purred, his ears perked considerably and his tail swishing. Keith coughed through a small laugh, rubbing his jaw and standing while Lance hovered to take over such a task, “We still have to break down the table and the tent, though. Then I get to suck yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading squad geaglahgaghealg


End file.
